


Смотрят ли андроиды фильмы о любви?

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, do androids dream of electric sheep?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао работает в Центре генной инженерии и мечтает подружиться с каждым из андроидов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотрят ли андроиды фильмы о любви?

**Author's Note:**

> написано для Мартовского фестиваля

_«09:00, 23 июня 2041 года._  
_Объект-1: андроид мужского пола, рост 189 сантиметров, вес 77 килограммов, стабилен._  
_Объект-2: андроид мужского пола, рост 188 сантиметров, вес 78 килограммов, стабилен._  
_Стадия: осознание окружающего мира._  
_Задача: сделать выбор._  
_Предмет: кинофильмы»._

Такао ставит точку, сонно потягивается за приборной панелью и включает будильник. Модная певичка радостно заливается о том, как хорошо на свете жить, и фальшиво подпевающий Такао с ней абсолютно согласен. Сегодня впервые за две недели выпала утренняя смена, поэтому он смог отправиться на работу вместе Шинтаро, замучить его разговорами по дороге, поцеловать в лифте и успеть выбежать до очередного: «Такао, сдохни». И ещё на столе дымится чашка вкуснейшего кофе, а Такао наконец-то доверили что-то серьёзнее, чем уборка в палате, мытьё андроидов и вынос за ними использованных биогоршков.

Он приветливо машет через стекло проснувшимся андроидам, и, хотя они не могут его видеть, Такао кажется, что один из них улыбается в ответ. Объект номер один. Кисе Рёта.

Такао отмечает реакцию в журнале, показывает умывающемуся Кисе большой палец и думает, что они наверняка могли бы стать друзьями. Не сейчас, конечно, потом, когда интеллектуальное развитие Кисе завершится, искусственные воспоминания закрепятся, метаболизм сделает что-то там, и прочие умные словечки Шинтаро… Что они однажды просто случайно столкнутся с Кисе на улице, пожмут друг другу руки и зайдут в кафе выпить кофе. Или пойдут на баскетбольную площадку погонять мяч. Или в игровой центр — сразиться в виртуальных гонках.

Такао мечтает подружиться с каждым из андроидов. С тех пор, как устроился сюда работать, как увидел Шинтаро, собирающего из колышущихся в физрастворе тканей существ, очень похожих на людей. С тех пор, как понял, что от людей эти существа почти ничем не отличаются, и перестал их бояться.

Имя своего первого подопечного Такао даже не успел узнать. Помнил только, что тот был очень высокого роста и пропал в Зоне через месяц после выхода из Центра генной инженерии. Зато за Аомине и Кагами уже наблюдал с самого начала, с бессонных ночей, которые Шинтаро проводил в лаборатории, экспериментируя над тканями и органами, пытаясь создать андроидов небывалой силы. Таких, которые могли бы с лёгкостью выдержать радиоактивное месиво, когда-то именовавшееся Европой, а ныне — Зоной.

Что случилось с Кагами и Аомине, Такао не знает, и, конечно же, ни о какой встрече старых друзей за чашечкой кофе не может идти и речи. Собственно, как и вообще о дружбе.

Раздаётся звонок, Мияджи вносит в палату завтрак, и Такао, наблюдая по ту сторону стекла, как андроиды безошибочно берут с сервированного стола нужные вилки и ножи, думает, что и в этот раз с дружбой ничего не выйдет. Министерство обороны и защиты человечества дало задание разработать андроидов с идеальной обучаемостью, моментальным копированием, так сказать, и Шинтаро задание успешно выполнил. Всё. В Такао Казунари ни Министерство, ни сами андроиды не нуждались.

Такао качает головой и залпом допивает остывший кофе. «Хорошо на свете жить», — ведь так утром щебетала певичка, и Такао отнюдь не собирается унывать. В конце концов, у него есть Шинтаро, Мияджи с Оцубо и старая бабушка на Хоккайдо, которую он навещает раз в месяц. 

И важный эксперимент через несколько минут.

Вот уже два месяца каждый день после завтрака андроидам показывают кино. По словам Шинтаро, так лучше всего усваиваются искусственные воспоминания и приобретаются необходимые социальные навыки. Особенно у андроидов с идеальным копированием. Шинтаро и Мияджи подбирают фильмы — про школу, университет, войну, спорт, дружбу и взаимопомощь, никакой романтики, ни к чему — и Такао ровно в десять включает их. Сегодня же андроидам предстоит выбрать фильм самим.

Такао вводит код и на проекторе появляются разноцветные обложки — андроиды пока ещё не умеют читать. Лазерная указка на столе между кроватями пищит, привлекая к себе внимание обоих обитателей палаты, и Такао приподнимается в кресле, стараясь ничего не упустить. Шинтаро сказал, важно всё: догадаются ли андроиды, что указка нужна, чтобы выбрать фильм, если да, то через какое время, какой фильм выберут и будут ли выбирать вообще.

«Догадаются», — ставит галочку Такао, глядя, как Кисе подбегает к столу, хватает указку… и тут же отлетает в сторону, потому что второй андроид бьёт его под дых.

Андроиды крепкие, эксперимент не закончен, поэтому вмешиваться рано, и Такао от злости сжимает руки в кулаки: за Кисе чертовски обидно. Он ведь оказался умнее, быстрее, а тут... Обломки указки летят в сторону, а второй удар Кисе получает уже в челюсть, потом в плечо, голень — его просто запинывают ногами, без всякой цели, ради… удовольствия?

Эксперимент выходит из-под контроля, и Такао, схватив пистолет с парализующим раствором, бросается в палату. 

Позже, когда они с Мияджи обрабатывают раны несчастного Кисе, Такао понимает, что, кажется, нашёл андроида, с которым не хотел бы подружиться. Хайзаки Шого.

***

В Токио много людей и почти не осталось бродячих псов, поэтому когда перед ногами словно ниоткуда возникает маленький голубоглазый щенок, Такао спотыкается от удивления и едва не попадает под взлетающий с остановки аэробус, но вовремя хватается за фонарный столб. Переведя дух, Такао оборачивается — щенок сидит всё там же, посреди идущей по своим делам толпы, будто его никто не замечает. Щенок очень похож на Куроко Тецую — андроида-шпиона, который покинул их год назад и наверняка сейчас служит где-нибудь в Америке или Средней Азии. Такой же маленький, спокойный, незаметный.

Такао тут же именует щенка Тецуей Вторым, а спустя пять минут зовёт его уже просто Вторым и несёт домой. О том, что ему выскажет на это Шинтаро, Такао старается не думать.

Тот, как назло, оказывается дома — Кисе и Хайзаки сейчас почти ничем не отличаются от обычных людей, и ему нет смысла оставаться сверхурочно — и, завидев щенка, недовольно поджимает губы, поправляет очки, открывает рот, но Такао перебивает его. 

— Посмотри, какой он милый, Шин-чан, — быстро говорит Такао и буквально суёт Второго Шинтаро под нос. — Я буду заботиться о нём, знаешь, выгуливать, покупать еду и выкидывать обслюнявленные тапки. От него не будет никакой грязи, честно-честно. И я завтра же отведу его к любому ветеринару, к какому скажешь.

На Шинтаро его слова, кажется, не производят никакого эффекта, он по-прежнему хмурится и явно недоволен присутствием Второго в их квартире, поэтому Такао, набрав в грудь воздуха, выдаёт:

— Ты целыми днями выращиваешь искусственных людей, дай мне хотя бы возможность растить собаку!

«Это было грубо», — тотчас же понимает Такао, заметив, как Шинтаро после его слов ссутулился и отвернулся, растеряв весь боевой запал.

— Шин-чан…

— Я не против, — тихо произносит Шинтаро, не оборачиваясь. — Давай оставим собаку, вот.

— Шин-чан! — от прилива нежности Такао хочется расплакаться, но это уж совсем глупо, поэтому он просто прижимается к Шинтаро со спины. Второй в его руках радостно тявкает, и, повернувшийся Шинтаро, на некоторое время замирает с поднятой рукой, а потом неуверенно гладит щенка по голове.

— Милый щенок, — добавляет неловко Шинтаро, словно не зная, что принято говорить в таких ситуациях, и Такао шутливо толкает его локтем в бок.

— Его, между прочим, зовут Тецуя Второй. Или просто Второй.

— Вот как, — Шинтаро снова хмурится, наверняка тоже вспомнил про того андроида, но через несколько секунд морщины разглаживаются, и Шинтаро слегка улыбается. — Хорошее имя.

— Как будто я могу выбрать что-то плохое, — Такао смеётся, а потом, взяв Шинтаро за руку, тащит его в гостиную. — Но, кстати, фильм сегодня выбираешь ты.

Позже, когда Второй спит в его ногах, а сам Такао лежит у Шинтаро на коленях, он вдруг вспоминает тот эксперимент двухнедельной давности и к стыду своему радуется, что они с Шинтаро не такие. Что они — люди и всегда смогут договориться, а не драться за право решать и выбирать.

***

_«16:30, 01 августа 2041 года._  
_Объект-1: андроид мужского пола, рост 189 сантиметров, вес 75 килограммов, стабилен._  
_Объект-2: андроид мужского пола, рост 188 сантиметров, вес 79 килограммов, стабилен._  
_Стадия: осознание себя._  
_Задача: подражание._  
_Предмет: игра»._

Вот уже неделю Такао изображает беззаботного оболтуса, отлынивающего от работы, и играет с андроидами в «Крокодила». Необходимо проверить их способности к подражанию, а Шинтаро не может, он же лечащий врач по легенде, Оцубо тоже — ему якобы неловко, Мияджи и вовсе грозит кинуть ананасом — выбора у Такао не остаётся. Да и сам он, если честно, не сильно против, ведь с Кисе, как и ожидалось, они отлично ладят, а вот Хайзаки да, напрягает. И ещё напрягает необходимость врать. Как Кисе и Хайзаки оказались в разбившемся аэробусе и чудом уцелели. Про возможные провалы в памяти из-за травмы. Да даже про сиротский приют «Тейко», в котором они якобы росли, — про это Такао врать невыносимее всего.

Но фильмы, аудиокниги и сеансы психотерапии Оцубо сделали своё дело, искусственные воспоминания прочно вжились в сознание, и испортить всё сейчас — значит загубить работу Шинтаро и ребят, поэтому Такао приходится радоваться, когда Кисе вспоминает плюшевого мишку, с которым он спал в приюте. Мишку, с которым на самом деле спала девочка из древнего, дорадиационного, английского фильма.

Кисе пританцовывает, подпрыгивает на месте, напевая весёлый мотивчик себе под нос, и Такао ещё пару минут делает вид, что не может угадать, кого тот изображает, прежде чем выдать: «Джин Келли в «Поющих под дождём»».

Кисе радостно хлопает в ладоши и говорит, что это его любимый фильм, а Такао не менее радостно растягивает губы в улыбке в ответ. Он видел всё, что видел Кисе, каждый чёртов фильм за чёртовым стеклом. «Поющих под дождём» в качестве любимого, например, для Кисе выбирал Мияджи. 

Дружить с андроидом оказывается очень трудно, почти больно.

Подходит его очередь, и Такао встаёт со стула, вытягивает из коробки бумажку и начинает чесаться, скакать по палате и издавать рычащие звуки.

— Придурок, — неожиданно подаёт голос Хайзаки, до этого не проявлявший к игре никакого интереса. Такао даже начал сомневаться, а не ошибся ли Шинтаро где-нибудь, когда Хайзаки создавал.

— Ну тебя, — Кисе неодобрительно косится на своего соседа. — Это же шимпанзе.

— Придурок, косящий под шимпанзе, это ещё не шимпанзе.

Такао хочется ответить что-нибудь не менее обидное, но неожиданно Хайзаки очень знакомым жестом поправляет очки и чмокает губами в мнимом поцелуе.

Хайзаки снова равнодушно пялится в стену, а замерший на месте Такао ясно осознаёт: Шинтаро не ошибся.

***

Погибших андроидов официально не хоронят. Чаще всего они погибают в Зоне, и их никто не стремится забрать — для обычных людей там смертельно опасно. Тех, кто погибает в других местах, отправляют обратно в Центр, где Шинтаро их осматривает, устанавливает причину смерти, а потом ребята из Кирисаки Дайчи, ликвидационного отдела, утилизируют тело. И Такао совершенно не желает знать, как.

Сегодня привезли Куроко. Такао сам не видел — Оцубо сказал. Маленького Куроко, которому очень повезло, как считал Такао, который не попал в Зону, а просто шпионил.

Разницы, как выяснилось, нет.

Второй жалобно воет на луну, будто знает, что теперь он не второй и даже не первый — единственный, а Шинтаро беспокойно ворочается в кровати. После гибели любого из андроидов он всегда долго не может заснуть, будто считает себя виноватым, раскаивается в том, что не смог создать их абсолютно совершенными. И Такао знает единственный способ его успокоить. Он переворачивается, прижимается к Шинтаро и целует напряжённую шею. Тот замирает и часто дышит, а Такао посасывает мочку уха, проводит по вспотевшей спине, не спеша тянет за резинку пижамных штанов, заставляя приподнять ногу. Достаёт смазку — её не надо много — и аккуратно вводит член. Больше аккуратного в его действиях нет ничего. Он грубо трахает Шинтаро, имеет, а тот использует его в ответ. В этом нет ничего романтичного. В этом нет, пожалуй, даже любви, только животная злость, отчаяние, спешка и неистовое желание облегчения.

Которое приходит, только когда Шинтаро, обтёршись полотенцем, поворачивается, сжимает Такао в объятиях и засыпает. 

Такао думает, что вот в этом и любовь есть точно.

«Жаль, что андроидам не показывают романтические фильмы», — решает Такао, вспоминая тихого Куроко, радостного Кисе, злобного Хайзаки… Всех.

***

_«14:10, 16 августа 2041 года._  
_Объект-1: андроид мужского пола, рост 189 сантиметров, вес 76 килограммов, стабилен._  
_Объект-2: андроид мужского пола, рост 188 сантиметров, вес 79 килограммов, стабилен._  
_Стадия: завершающая._  
_Задача: развитие профессиональных навыков._  
_Предмет: компьютер»._

Кисе и Хайзаки выдают планшеты, и Такао больше не играет с ними в «Крокодила». Вместо этого Кисе играет по сети в покер, а Хайзаки, хитро прищурившись, что-то высматривает на экране. Такао моет пол, и, в общем-то, это не так уж плохо. 

Скоро и Кисе, и Хайзаки уйдут отсюда, пусть даже и в цепкие лапы Министерства обороны, но всё-таки в большой мир. В котором все умеют пользоваться компьютерами, и никто не играет в детские игры с санитарами. 

Кисе машет Такао рукой и показывает какую-то красотку на экране. Оказывается, он уже два дня с ней активно переписывается и даже договорился о свидании сразу, как только его выпишут.

Андроиды не ходят на свидания. Андроиды не влюбляются, если этого чувства нет в искусственных воспоминаниях. Андроиды работают на правительство, копаются в радиационном мусоре, пока люди занимаются всякими романтическими штучками вместо них.

Однако Такао почему-то очень рад за Кисе и эту девушку. Пусть даже Кисе и никогда её не увидит. Такао приятен сам факт и чувства против всяких правил.

Лающих смех Хайзаки прерывает разговор. А потом на планшет Такао приходит сообщение.

Хайзаки всё смеётся и смеётся, Такао открывает присланный файл и видит самое обыкновенное дело на андроида. На него самого.

***

Первый андроид Мидоримы Шинтаро. Пробный образец. Негоден для военной службы.

Такао раз за разом перечитывает профайл, и строчки плывут перед глазами.

Он не знает, что обиднее: быть андроидом, быть негодным пробным образцом или то, что Шинтаро врал ему всё это время. Такао ведь бы не обиделся, если бы ему сказали правду. Ну, наверно. И зачем Шинтаро понадобилось целых семь лет жить с каким-то пробным образцом? Приставучим к тому же. И не очень красивым. Шинтаро ведь мог в любое время создать себе красавчика типа Кисе, зачем ему Такао?

Дверь в ванную приоткрывается, и Такао тут же прячет планшет под подушку, хватая вместо него ведро с поп-корном. Шинтаро, конечно, сейчас опять будет ворчать, что нельзя есть в постели, но и пусть. Главное, чтобы он не узнал о том, что Хайзаки взломал базу данных. И о том, что Такао в курсе своего происхождения.

Шинтаро спокойно вытирает голову, застёгивает пуговицы на пижамной рубашке, но первые же его слова разбивают надежды вдребезги:

— Я знаю, что сделал Хайзаки, — Шинтаро садится рядом и машинально берёт из ведёрка поп-корн. — Министерство обороны тоже, в общих чертах. Они возьмут только Кисе. Хайзаки после корректировки памяти будет работать в нашем компьютерном отделе, не пропадать же таким способностям. Вот так.

Шинтаро молчит. Такао тоже. И хруст поп-корна звучит в этой мёртвой тишине почти издевательством.

— Такао.

— Шин-чан.

И они снова замолкают.

Наконец Такао не выдерживает и вздыхает:

— А как же бабушка на Хоккайдо?

Шинтаро краснеет пятнами и нервно теребит пальцами край рубашки. В любое другое время Такао бы уже полез к нему с утешающими объятиями. В любое другое — но не сейчас.

— Настоящая. Обыкновенная настоящая старушка. У неё сын примерно твоего возраста погиб во времена возникновения Зоны. С тех пор она немного не в себе, мне стало её жаль и вот так вот.

— Моего возраста? Мне восемь лет вообще-то. Вряд ли восьмилетний мальчик воевал в Зоне.

— Такао…

— Кстати, ты тут упомянул таланты Хайзаки, а у меня тогда какие таланты, раз я жив и до сих пор в Токио, причём не в виде трупа с ребятами из Кирисаки Дайчи?

— Никаких особых, наверно, — невесело улыбается Шинтаро и трёт руками лицо. — К счастью, никаких. 

Такао молчит, скрестив руки, и ждёт.

— Такао… — Шинтаро случайно отрывает пуговицу, которую до этого крутил в пальцах. — Казунари… Можешь мне не верить, я не использовал тебя, как… Я специально попросил Акаши, чтобы он сделал тебе фальшивые документы… Андроидам же нельзя… Вообще… Прости меня.

Последнюю фразу Шинтаро произносит почти шёпотом и старается смотреть куда угодно, кроме Такао.

Шинтаро никогда не умел оправдываться и извиняться.

Вроде как Такао сейчас стоит собрать вещи и уйти, в конце концов, по документам он всё ещё свободный гражданин и человек, что важнее. Но он прожил в одной квартире с Шинтаро семь из восьми своих лет, ему некуда больше идти… Да и, к чёрту, любит он Шинтаро, зачем себе врать. Глупый андроид, который любит очень умного, но в то же время очень глупого человека, а тот любит его в ответ. Наверно, когда Такао был ещё несмышлёным андроидом, они вместе с Шинтаро смотрели много фильмов о любви, иначе чем объяснить всю эту романтическую чушь?

— И когда мне сотрут память, Шин-чан? — как можно более непринуждённо спрашивает Такао, откидывая пустое ведро из-под поп-корна в сторону.

Шинтаро недоумённо смотрит на него и по-детски хлопает глазами.

— Ты сказал, что Хайзаки подкорректируют память. Думаю, мне тоже стоит. Я, в общем-то, не против, скорее даже за.

— Такао! — а вот теперь Шинтаро уже злится. Сильно злится. — Я не буду этого делать. Никто не будет. Выкинь эти глупости из головы.

— Но, Шин-чан, директор Акаши же в курсе. И наверняка приказал стереть мне память.

Шинтаро кивает и тут же хмурится.

— Необязательно стирать тебе память, можно просто сделать вид. Любые манипуляции с памятью — это очень опасно. Можно случайно стереть не только ненужные воспоминания, но и что-нибудь сверх этого. Вообще всё, понимаешь. Ты можешь забыть недели, месяцы, годы или вообще не вспомнить ничего, даже как подносить ложку ко рту, вот так вот!

Шинтаро весь злой, красный и растерянный, и Такао всё-таки обнимает его — теперь можно.

— Если ты это не сделаешь, Акаши уволит тебя. Или отправит проводить научные эксперименты в призональные области. Или придумает ещё какую-нибудь гадость. А я не хочу, чтобы Шин-чан из-за меня страдал.

— Акаши — мой давний друг и ни за что так поступит. К тому же… Впрочем, неважно, — Шинтаро качает головой и укладывает Такао на кровать. — Давай спать, вот.

Такао послушно даёт себя обнять, укрыть их обоих одеялом, а сам думает, кого можно попросить стереть ему память про профайл и Хайзаки. Оцубо, Мияджи? Вряд ли они умеют. Пойти сразу к Акаши? А что, вполне неплохая мысль, он ведь, пока не стал директором, работа на месте Шинтаро, вот только…

— Казунари, спи.

А может, лучше сразу сбежать с Шинтаро куда-нибудь? Говорят, есть ещё свободные зоны. Где-то в Южной Америке вроде бы.

«Шин-чан, ты любишь путешествовать?» — хочет спросить Такао, но вместо этого зевает и засыпает.

***

_«09:00, 18 августа 2041 года._  
_Объект: андроид мужского пола, рост 195 сантиметров, вес 79 килограммов, нестабилен._  
_Стадия: деформация сознания._  
_Задача: осознание окружающего мира._  
_Предмет: успокаивающая музыка»._

Такао зевает — он никогда не любил вставать рано с утра. Ещё и андроид ему достался странный: морщится, теребит переносицу, будто когда-то раньше носил очки, и всё время держится за голову, болит она что ли?  
Такао ещё раз зевает — работа есть работа — включает будильник и палату оглашает радостное:  
«Как хорошо на свете жить, как хорошо на свете жить…»


End file.
